This invention relates to games, and more particularly to a game involving two players having a plurality of playing tokens on a checker board and a pair of dice to indicate movement of the player pieces.
Many games have been devised in the past wherein a combination of skill and chance are involved with some games having more of a tendency to be based upon skill, while other games have a tendency to be based upon chance. The most desirable type of game would be one in which the player's skill dominates over chance, such as the present invention.
The skill involved in the present invention is one which takes into consideration the strategy of the player in which he maneuvers his playing pieces based upon the chance roll of the dice. If a player becomes very, very skillful, a roll of the dice plays very little part in his chances of winning the game over his opponent as does the chance.
There are many games in which movements of player pieces are based upon the roll of the dice, yet the skill of the player still dominates over chance. One such game is backgammon. Games in which the players are moved in directions directly opposite (against) the other and capture opponent's playing pieces include checkers and chess. However, in these latter games, chance indicators such as dice are not used to regulate or limit the movement of the player pieces. A preferred game is one in which the limiting factor of the number of moves is used to regulate the advancement of player pieces, yet the skill of how to best use the limitation of movement in maneuvering the player pieces to overcome and capture or immobilize the opponent's player pieces.
An aspect of the present invention would involve the use of player tokens having a resemblance of ships and the player board being the open sea. The movement of the player pieces resembling ships would be maneuvered by the roll of the dice of each party, indicating in which direction movement of the player pieces would take. If one party could get two (2) of his player tokens on the same square as an opponent, he then is able to capture the opponent's player piece and take it off the board, or he may be able to surround the player token of the other party and immobilize it. The first person who completely captures or immobilizes all of the playing pieces of the other party is declared the winner.